1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to automotive upkeep or repair tools and more particularly to a fast clip remover.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, are provided with a screw threaded receiving element commonly called a "fast clip" and sometimes referred to as a "blind nut". The clip is installed in cooperative relationship with a bolt opening in one member, receiving the threaded end of a bolt from an adjacent member and secured together by the fast clip. In addition to being a time saving element the fast clip, which is semi-permanently secured to the vehicle, permits one member to be joined to another where a conventional bolt nut can not be installed on account of the physical space requirements.
The fast clip is formed from spring steel material and is generally U-shaped in side elevation for flat face to face contact by its leg members with opposite surfaces of a panel member having a bolt receiving aperture adjacent an edge thereof. The fast clip is cooperatively apertured transversely through its leg members which includes a struck-in spring member in one of its legs locking the fast clip in place by entering the panel aperture. The self-locking feature of these fast clips prevent their being easily removed, as for example, when replacing fenders.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
I do not know of any prior patent disclosing a tool for removing automotive fender fast clips.